


Finders Keepers

by waywardodysseys



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Beard Burn, Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: Chris wants to celebrate a special night while the two of you are stuck in quarantine. A special night he likes to celebrate because it was the night you two met. And this celebration includes a sweet surprise for you.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Finders Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.

The smell of tomato, basil, oregano, and garlic fill the expansive kitchen as you stir the homemade sauce for the made from scratch meatballs you made earlier in the day. Being stuck in quarantine had made your inner Julia Child explode. It didn’t help your boyfriend encouraged you to cook more often especially when he loved devouring the homemade meals you made for him when he returned from being away from work for long periods of time, walking the halls of D.C., or stuck doing press tours for upcoming projects.

  
A happy bark and the click clack of toenails against the hardwood floor break through the quietness. You turn and look towards the living room. Chris is walking towards you in jeans and a red-black flannel shirt. You can’t help but smile and shake your head.

  
“What?” Comes Chris’ snarky yet kind remark as he closes the distance between the two of you.

  
You run your hand over the buzz cut he’s given himself. “I can’t believe you decided to cut it.”

  
Chris shrugs his shoulders, “I had nothing else to do.”

  
Dodger sits on the floor, moving his head back and forth as he keeps his eyes on the two of you.

  
You hum as you face the stove. You check the display, noting you must place the meatballs in the sauce in ten minutes. You feel Chris’ arms wrap around you and his rough beard scrape you neck.

  
“Chris,” you ground out as his teeth nip at your skin.

  
“Y/N,” Chris whispers in his smooth baritone voice.

  
Shivers run down your spine as his hands dip under your shirt and stroke your skin. Your body hums as his hands move up your stomach and cup your breasts. He squeezes them lightly as he grinds himself against your ass.

  
You moan lightly as you feel his hardness. You try to keep your focus on stirring the sauce.

  
“Please tell me we have time,” Chris moans.

  
“We have plenty,” you pause, “later.”

  
Chris sighs heavily, “I guess I should do the vid for Save with Stories. Get it over with.”

  
You smile, “know what book you’re going to read?”

  
“ _If You Give A Dog A Donut_ ,” Chris replies, “Dodger needs to stay in here with you.”

  
“I know. You know he and I get along great. Even greater than you and I.”

  
Chris grazes your skin with his teeth, “hey now.”

  
You laugh wholeheartedly at his sarcasm.

  
Chris removes his hands from your body then kisses your neck gently. His beard scrapes your delicate skin which sends a heatwave through your body.

  
“You should go,” you squeak out, “before we do something, forget dinner, and burn the house down.”

  
Chris chuckles lowly as he smacks your ass playfully. “I’ll be back in a few.”

  
You hear him shuffle away then his soft whisper to Dodger “stay here with her. Protect her Dodgy. She’s important to us both.”

  
From the corner of your eye you watch Dodger lower himself to the floor. He crosses his front two paws and looks up at you.

  
“Good boy,” Chris whispers.

  
You shake your head and smile as you hear Chris walk out of the kitchen to somewhere else in the house.

  
\-------

  
Hours later, after dinner and approving one of Chris’ umpteenth takes on his book reading, you are sitting in an oversized chair when the doorbell rings.

  
Dodger removes himself from beside your chair and walks to the door with Chris.

  
“Thank you,” you hear Chris’ voice state as sounds of bags make their way to your ears.

  
Chris had said he was overseeing dessert earlier in the afternoon. You wondered what he had delivered because there was ice cream in the freezer and brownie mixes in the pantry. Your mind tries to think about what day it is because with the quarantine they’ve seemed to all run together.

  
It’s neither of your birthdays, nor Dodger’s. You know it’s not an anniversary either. It’s the end of March. What could possibly be at the end of March?

  
Then it hits you like a runaway freight train. 

  
Two years ago, you had been sitting outside the Martha-Mary Chapel on the Longfellow’s Wayside Inn estate in a bubblegum pink bridesmaid’s dress when a plate was placed in front of your face. You had looked up and into Chris’ blue eyes.

  
“My mother has always advised me to never take cake from strangers,” your voice had a hint of sadness yet bewilderment to it.

  
“This is,” Chris had said, “the best chocolatiest cake in the entire world. The frosting alone,” Chris had done a chef’s kiss motion with the sound, “perfection. Try it.”

  
“Why me?” You had asked with a raised eyebrow as you took the plate and one of the two forks he had.

  
Chris had taken a seat beside you. His body was warm, and you had burrowed into it because of the night chill.

  
“Everyone here is all smiles except you.”

  
“I was smiles earlier.” You had retorted with sarcasm before taking your first bite.

  
_Oh, my fucking word_ , your mind had thought as you tasted the most meltingly delicious chocolatiest cake of your entire life.

  
“For the ceremony, pictures. Yes.” Chris had remarked. “Talk to me.”

  
You knew who he was, knew he was a friend of the groom. You were related to the bride. 

  
You had shrugged, taken another bite. “I’ve been in three weddings in the last ten months. Will be in two more. One I am the maid of honor, wedding of my best friend. Probably the only one I’m happy for. I mean, I am happy for them all, but you know,” you had shrugged, “I haven’t been as lucky as the couples.”

  
“Love is hard. Finding it, keeping it. Making it thrive.” Chris had implied as he looked at you with a sly grin.

  
A month later after that night, you and Chris had become official. 

  
You now watch as Chris walks into the living room. Dodger walking beside him slowly. The wide brown eyes looking between his dad and you.

  
“Sit at her feet,” Chris whispers as he finally stands in front of you.

  
Your eyes move between the human and the animal. Your heart quickens as Dodger sits then Chris kneels in front of you.

  
He holds out a plate big enough for two pieces of cake from Longview but only one is on the plate along with the words “will you marry me” handwritten in chocolate sauce.

  
“You know I like to celebrate the night we met, because it changed my life and I know it changed yours too. We found love together. We’ve made it thrive. We’ve kept it strong through the battles we’ve encountered. I want to keep our love thriving. Finders, keepers,” Chris glees as love makes his eyes twinkle.

  
As if on cue, Dodger raises a paw and places it on your lap. Tied lightly to his paw is a bubblegum pink ribbon which is holding a princess cut ring in place.

  
“Dodger wants you to be here forever too,” Chris whispers as he hands you the plate then unties the ribbon.

  
When the ring is free from Dodger’s paw and the ribbon, Chris cups your cheek and strokes your skin softly. You wouldn’t trade this man for any other in the world. He was right. 

  
You and he found love with one another. The two of you made it thrive and survive with his busy work schedule and your fast pace career. You and he weathered battles together and always won.

  
“Marry me Y/N,” Chris whispers as he looks into your eyes. 

  
You see the gleam of the love, and the forever he’s promising you.

  
You smile brightly, “yes.”

  
Chris smiles widely as he chokes back the tears. He reaches down and grabs your left hand. He slides the platinum band on your left fourth finger as you lean over and press your mouth against his.

  
Minutes later you pull faintly away from Chris, both of you breathless and filled with loved for one another. You wanted him; you didn’t care for the dessert you held in your hand.

  
“Chris,” you sigh happily, “I’d rather have you now then dessert.”

  
Chris grins as he stands and holds out his hand, “I see no harm in giving my fiancée what she wants.”

  
_Fiancée_ , you think. You never thought about finding and keeping love until Chris walked into your life. Part of you grateful he liked celebrating the night you two met.

  
You hold onto Chris’s hand as he walks back through the kitchen, takes the plate from your hand and sets it inside of the fridge. The both of you move towards the bedroom.

  
Chris wraps you in his arms as he kicks Dodger’s lion out of the room and into the hallway then closes the door. Chris kisses you deeply as your hands travel up his arms and across his broad shoulders. 

  
You place your hands on the back of his neck and pull away. You look into his blue eyes and smile. You then run a hand over his buzz cut. You like the short hair yet preferred it slightly longer so you could run your fingers through it.

  
“It’ll grow back,” Chris whispers.

  
“I know,” you whisper in return, “I’m soaking you in under a new light. Fiancé.”

  
Chris chuckles low in his chest, “wait till it’s husband. Missus future Evans. Future wife.”

  
You sweep your lips against Chris’, “well mister Evans, I want my dessert,” you roam your hands down the flannel shirt he is wearing and begin unbuttoning it, “and you are it.”

  
“You’re mine,” Chris growls as his fingers dance along the waistband of your pants.

  
He pushes his hand into your pants and palms your core. His fingers tease your folds as your fingers move quickly to open his flannel shirt, exposing his skin to your eyes and touch.

  
You move your hands up his muscular abdomen and chest. His skin is soft yet warm. You enjoyed burrowing into him on cold nights during a Massachusetts winter. He’d wrap his arms around you and hold you close. You’d inhale the cedar and lemon smell of his cologne, and know you were loved and at home.

  
You moan lowly as your body begins to hum with pleasure and consumed with heat. You walk Chris back towards the bed, making him remove his hand from your core. You push the flannel shirt off him then push him down on the mattress.

  
You straddle him and place kisses along his neck then across his collarbone. You move your mouth slowly down his chest and stomach. Your fingers fumbling with his pants. After getting them undone, you reach in with one hand and find him hard. You stroke him slowly, making sure you tease the tip with your thumb.

  
“Fu—mmm,” Chris moans as he feels your hand wrap around his cock.

  
You push down his pants, with his help, and reveal his lengthy and girthy cock to your eyes. You moan lowly in your chest before dipping your head and wrapping your lips around the tip. You swirl your tongue around rapidly as you let one hand stroke the rest of his length.

  
Chris’ hands move through your hair as his orgasm rises inside of him. He inhales a sharp breath as you move your mouth down his length slowly. Once your mouth hits the base you move your mouth back up his length, your salvia lathering him.

  
Chris’ low moans and slight pull on your hair encourages you to reach up and cup his balls. Your tongue swirling around the tip of his cock then you lick his entire length slowly up and down.

  
“Y/N,” Chris moans as his body ramps up on pleasure and his orgasm increases its buildup.

  
You lower your mouth onto his cock and bob your head up and down a few more times before you release it. You kiss your way back up his stomach and chest. You nip teasingly at his neck as his hands find their way under your shirt and onto your skin.

  
Chris places a finger under your chin, making you look at him. He grins as he lightly places a kiss on your lips then uses the strength he has to flip you onto your back.

  
You sit up for a second while Chris removes his pants. You discard your top and bra as well as wiggling out of your pants and underwear. You lick your lips as Chris returns to the bed and moans loudly at your naked body.

  
Chris runs a hand down your body and finds your core. You’re hot and wet. He grins against your skin as he hears a moan vibrate in your chest.

  
“Chris,” you sigh as pleasure seeps into your body.

  
Chris grazes his beard roughly against your flesh as be begins moving his mouth down your body. He knows the gratification you get from feeling the prickliness of hairs against your skin, he knows you like the burn marks his beard leaves on your skin. 

  
Chris flicks one nipple as he moves a finger along your folds. His tongue swirls teasingly around the bud as his thumb grazes your clit.

  
“Fuuu—mmm,” you pant breathlessly. You need his tongue on your sensitive nub, you need to his beard against your sensitive flesh.

  
Chris flicks the other nipple before he continues moving his mouth down your stomach, making sure his beard grazes your skin roughly, sending your body further into the depths of fulfillment.

  
“Chris, please,” you plead in a whisper.

  
Chris dips his head between your legs and uses his fingers to open your folds. He moans inwardly at seeing your wetness and knowing how sweet you taste. Chris runs his tongue up your sensitive folds and swirls his tongue around your clit. 

  
Your hands grasp the sheets under your body as you feel Chris’ tongue against your sensitive nub. You moan loudly as you feel his beard against the sensitive skin of your folds. He knows to pleasure you with both his tongue and beard against your most sensitive area.

  
You roll your hips lightly increasing the pleasure both his tongue and beard. Your orgasm rising inside of steadily as you feel euphoric in every sense of the word.

  
“Fuck,” you whisper in a pant, “Chris!”

  
Your orgasm is cresting, and you move one hand to his head. The prickliness from his buzz cut adds to the pleasure and sends your body into overdrive – your orgasm crashes inside of you making your body tremble.

  
“Chris!” You breathlessly pant as you let the aftershocks of your orgasm ripple through your body.

  
Chris hums as he kisses your inner thighs. He scrapes his beard against your flesh.

  
Your fingers grasp the sheets as his beard sends goosebumps over your skin. You look down at him and see his trademark smirk.

  
“Yes?”

  
Your body is on a high from your orgasm and you need Chris inside of you more than ever. “I need you inside of me.”

  
Chris kneels between your open legs, “anything for you.”

  
He takes his hard cock and strokes your sensitive folds. When he hears your low moan he sinks himself slowly inside of you, making sure you feel every inch of him as he claims you again yet this time you are his fiancée, the forever love he’s been looking for his entire life.

  
Your breathing has increased as you feel Chris’ cock stretch you. Your slick walls wrap around him tightly as he lowers all of himself inside of your warmth and wetness.

  
Chris hisses as he feels your slick walls clutch his cock. You’re tight as glove around him as his entire length is buried deep inside of your depths. He feels your hands roam up his chest and land on his shoulders. He feels the light squeeze you give him – an encouragement for him to begin thrusting in and out of you.

  
Without hesitation, Chris begins pounding himself in and out you slowly, but his pace surging as his orgasm begins rising inside of him steadily. It was simmering and now that Chris inside of you, it’s cresting near the edge once again.

  
“Y/N,” Chris growls as his breathing quickens.

  
“Chris,” you moan in return as you lean forward and nip at his neck. Your teeth graze his skin lightly, then your tongue licks it slowly as you reach around him and dig your fingers into his back.

  
Your teeth and tongue send Chris over the edge. He thrusts into you once, then twice as he climaxes and empties himself inside of your pussy. He thrusts again, making sure every drop is inside of you.

  
Chris captures your mouth and kisses you deeply. He wraps his arms around you as you return his kiss. He feels you bring him down on top of you.

  
You don’t mind Chris’ body on top of yours. You enjoy his sweaty hot flesh against yours as you both come down from the highs of sex.

  
Chris pulls faintly away from your mouth. He notices the slight beard burn on your chin; he kisses the redden area lightly. Chris enjoys marking you, and with the ring on your finger, he knows he’s marked you forever.

  
“I love you Y/N.”

  
“I love you Chris. Finders, keepers.”


End file.
